Episode 7554 (13th July 2016)
Plot Andy is surprised to learn Bernice and Lawrence are going on a romantic mini break to Skipdale Hall. Bernice sends Lawrence on ahead without her telling her husband she needs to sort out a problem at the salon. Finn and Eric help Tracy move into Farrers Barn. Robert insists to Jimmy that he doesn't have a good enough excuse not to go to Odessa, as there is so much money on the table to not take the job. James hears Holly calling for Moira. He attempts to open the locked door for Holly before Moira stops him and explains Holly is to stay locked in until she is clean again. Robert cunningly visits Nicola to tell her about Jimmy wanting to scale back the business while she is recovering. Lawrence realises he has been set up when he finds Ronnie at his hotel room door. Moira inits to James she knows what she is doing as it was how she and John helped Holly before. She admits she is terrified and implores James not to tell anyone. James reminds Moira that Cain isn't an easy person to keep secrets from but Moira explains that if Cain finds out he'll make her chose between him and Holly, but she can't bear to lose either of them. Lawrence packs up his belongings and leaves Bernice a voicemail insisting although he doesn't blame her for setting him up, she's completely wrong. Ronnie stops Lawrence from leaving, reminding him what he said at his hospital bedside. Ronnie protests to Lawrence that they had something but Lawrence throws a glass at him, which Ronnie has to duck to avoid. Ronnie questions what he ever did that was so bad, and demands Lawrence speak to him. Lawrence tells him he gave up on him, as he trusted him and he left. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, Bernice listens to Lawrence's voicemail. Ronnie reminds Lawrence he begged him to go with him when he left, as he wouldn't handle a half life with the few hours he was willing to give him each week. Lawrence insists he isn't gay, but Ronnie shouts that a man he slept with is standing right there, and begs him to admit it. Ronnie grabs Lawrence by the lapels and insists Lawrence can't blame him for leaving if he can't even acknowledge what they were. Ronnie pleads with Lawrence to admit he is gay but Lawrence continues to insist he isn't gay, he's nothing. Lawrence explains his time in prison took away the person he was supposed to be. Lawrence tells Ronnie he cannot hate him, but he hates himself. Andy finds Bernice alone at Home Farm, and Bernice explains that Lawrence hasn't come home after she set him up with Ronnie. She tells Andy she thought Lawrence would never cheat on her, but now she realises she didn't have the right body for Lawrence to love. Bernice informs Andy that Lawrence has an hour to return home and explain. Lawrence opens up to Ronnie about his time in prison and how he took aversion therapy to shorten his sentence. Lawrence cries as he remembers his experiences and Ronnie attempts to comfort him, suggesting he could have counselling. Jimmy returns home to find Nicola has set up office in the living room and Rodney is moving in temporarily so he can do the run to Odessa. Jimmy insists it isn't happening, but Nicola protest she is ready now. Belle tells Charity that she is going to keep trying until she's pregnant, but Charity reminds her that dates won't match and Jermaine will cotton on. Charity decides that they will need to go away somewhere to fake the miscarriage, so it looks real and they can tell Jermaine they have been to the hospital. Lisa appears in the pub and Charity lies that she has won a spa break the following week and is taking Belle. Lisa thinks it's a great idea. Bernice cries alone as Lawrence admits to Ronnie that he loved him, and probably always will, but he loves Bernice and she loves him too. Ronnie insists Lawrence is lying to himself again, but Lawrence insists it's what he wants as he loves his wife and is staying with her. Bernice puts her bags in the back of a taxi and instructs Finn to take her to the airport. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, Cain and Moira's bedroom and living room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Skipdale Hall - Bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,880,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes